the_archangel_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Commander
IMPORTANT!!! WHEN PLAYING THIS JOB, YOU WILL FACE A LOT OF DANGER. The Outpost And You So, you have become the Lord General for whatever reason eh? this is not a promotion or a good thing for you, you have pissed someone off in the Administratum and got send here, so its YOUR JOB to make sure this Outpost lives and whatever Inquisition is doing will get it done so you can get out of here. The Other Heads And You Commissar: He be the one that is in charge of those cannon fodders that call themself "Guardsmen" and he just maybe your best friend here, hopefully he will make sure those meatbags save you and not fall to heresy and help some other guy CMO And CE: Should not bother you much, but its best to keep CE, or etc the Magos alive, he can be very useful since he does have a box of parts in which he can make a chimera, and generally builds useful stuff...unlike the CMO, who just makes sure medical personal heals people Lord Inquisitor and Inquisitors: You got no idea what they want here or what the fuck they want from you, but one thing is clear: they want you to make sure everything goes smoothly, they much higher than you and can do whatever they want, its also wierd since Inquisitors that are here are from Ordo Hereticus, while the Lord Inquisitor is Ordo Xenos...preety wierd huh? but make sure to keep them alive with whatever you can, even sending yourself to doom, also Lord Inquisitor commands those Cybernetica Acolytes, which can make you a god damn autocannon for you and attach it to you, just be careful that you can't remove it... Your Equipment '''Bionic Gloves: '''These allow you to pull out the following 2 weapons: Plasma Gun, Energy Shield '''Plasma Gun: '''This baby deals around 50 or more damage to the unlucky ones to meet a giant ball of doom, it fires a big huge chunk of plasma which you can repeatedly spam and has infinite ammo, this is best combined with Energy shield or anything that resembles a shield, this is one of the greatest weapons you could ever find, and nobody can take it from you, its just attached to you '''Energy Shield: '''BLOCKS EVERYTHING THAT IS ENERGY OR LASER, it has a low-medium chance to block anything else tho, so you can be killed with explosives, bullets and etc easily still, but majority use energy and laser weapons...expect orks and nids '''Nice Coat And Some Other Armor: '''They not much of a protectors really, but they do offer some of it at least How To Be A Proper Lord General * Make sure that everything is under control * Do not allow heretics and cults to just slip by * Obey Inquisition, they much higher than you are * Make Sure Magos has set up the engine and is not riding around in Chimera * If you see someone doing something heretical, like insulting the Emperor, kill them for heresy. * Make sure the Commissar is doing his job, along with the seargent, someone has to keep the meatbags in check... * Do not try to still fight orks unless you are dodging specialist, these fucks have a lot of health and will require a lot of effort to take down, same with nids since of they abilites... * Do not piss off the Inquisitors and Ecclesiarchy along with Space Marines, you die quick Category:Jobs Category:Imperium Category:Command Category:Imperial Guard